sovereign_scrolls_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Elves
=Elven Creation= The Maker of the Forests Birthed the First Born after plucking an acorn from its robes and planting it within the soft fertile soil of the earth. From the acorn grew Urs, The First born of the Maker. The Ranger. (often depicted as a tall elven man with green, wild hair with oak leaves tangled in and dark brown skin like the bark, long horn like branches grow from his forehead.) Long he travelled the lands of his maker. Keeping and warding the Makers creations. But soon he found he was lonely, So the Forest Maker felt for it’s young child, and bade Urs to hunt a great and powerful monster that lurked within the dark of the forest. As he defeated the dark creature The Maker bid Urs to cut the hide and tooth from the beast and lay it to rest under the earth beneath the shade of the first tree Valief Vardarianna ,The Maker grew. Then to leave. The trees sap began to water the ground the hide and tooth lay, and with that The Maker stitched together a new creature. The creature born as a cub, but would be great and powerful with great snapping jaws, and sharp powerful claws. But its fur was soft and sleek as silk. Elda the Wolf of War was born. The Maker presented Urs with this sibling companion, and together they journeyed for a time. But as all things go, the sibling grew into her own and was ready to separate from her brother. So Urs grew lonely once more. Long he journeyed until he came upon a maiden of great beauty and grace. For the first time his heart felt not lonely but something new. For many moons he watched her from afar, to afraid that his wild appearance would frighten her away. Then one night he grew courage and stepped before her. He was relieved when she did not shy from him. He took her, the Mother, as his wife. Together they bore the children of the woods. =The Split= An ancient race The Elves began as one people. They called themselves the Children of the Woods. They lived in harmony protecting and being in balance with the Forest Makers creations. On average they live to be 600 yrs old. A very long lifespan compared too many of the mortal races. As the 4th creator decided to send his creations out on the land to destroy what the surface creators had made. The elves split into two factions, one to stay and guard the woods, the 2nd were sent to fight the constant attack from deeps. The ones who stayed adopted the name Sun elf. The ones who fought the darkness adopted the names Moon elf. The darkness had an effect on the Moon Elves. Slowly their skin began to grow tinged with shadow. Their hair also changed to less common purples and whites (though any hair color is allowed). They are all varied in their appearance. Some slightly more shadowed, while others have only the slightest tinge to their skin and hair. The Moon Elves grew to respect and understand the darkness. But always they remembered their duty in keeping the evil creatures at bay. The Sun Elves have a varying degree of hues and skin tones as well. Some even noted to have bronze, gold, or silver tints to their skin. The Sun Elves can have a variety of hair colors that range from natural hues, to bright greens and colors of flowers such as pinks and blues. Certain Cultures and family lines sport tattoos and markings to symbolize where they hail from. When the gods decided to end the Dark one once and for all, they opened the skies and let forth an infinite rain to fill the Dark Ones spaces. As the Dark One drowned, as did those soldiers who fought the deep. =The Sun Elves= The proud and ancient culture of the Elven Nation of (Insert land here) Have a vast and long history deeply tied to their religious beliefs in Druidism and Wardens. As all the surface gods are worshipped and well respected within their beliefs, it is the Forest maker they feel the greatest connection too. Within their ancient belief they hold to be true that they are the grandchildren of the Great forest Maker, as it was from Urs The Ranger and his wife Syvanna that they were born. Their main society is built on a strong druid society consisting of a large council of 26. To be considered eligible to join the council, the elves were required to undergo a powerful ceremony called the Ritual of Binding. This allows their people of different lands to come together with a representation of their own culture. Within their main capitol of the elven nation they vote and create laws to govern. They also send ambassadors to neighboring allied Kingdoms and lands. Strongly linked to nature, they grow their cities. Using their druid abilities to create elaborate and beautiful architecture. Society: Society is ruled by the Nur Solch, a council consisting of The Kelvar Istar(Grand Druids) and their loyal Guardians, The Lasa’Dolen. The council consists of 26 speakers. 13 Kelvar and their 13 Lasa’Dolen. The council is led by The Las'Penedh and their Lasa'Dolen, but each member of the council has an equal say and vote. The council members were essentially nobles. Though elected every 50 yrs to keep the Sun Elven culture alive and not stagnate like old water. Some officials would keep their positions for many centuries, while others were replaced with stronger newer candidates. The children of the council were often groomed for emissary and ambassador positions, carefully educated in knowledge of both nature and the outside world. It was not uncommon that future council members came from households of Grand druids and Lasa’Dolen. The culture has a slight caste system, often you are born into your families which specialize in abilities, such as the martial or casting. It is not uncommon for a family line to remain unbroken in their families chosen path for many generations. But it is not frowned upon when a child exhibits strength in another ability. Apprenticeships are often formed under the higher houses, to teach the young of the society. Each member of the Sun elven people valued and loved for their gifts that they offer. All Sun elf children begin their training at a young age with the bow. The sacred weapon, long used by the people to protect their sacred woods. The origin of the practice is to pay homage to Urs, as it was his favored weapon. Though some of the young excel at the bow, others find it purely a traditional practice. At the nearly infant age of 15 our young begin their training in either the martial or caster schools. Tested early on to find when their greatest strengths lay, the children are sorted. Those with arcane gifts are trained among The Rodyn(the spellcasting school). The divinely touched are brought before the other pantheon priests to be taught more on their chosen diety. Those who excel in martial prowess are placed within the capable hands of the Academime Ecet(the martial school). Then the most coveted gift of Nature, They are placed carefully under the guidance of the Druid order. 'The Kelvar Istar and Lasa'Dolen: ' The Druids often represented many aspects of Nature. Not all druids become Kelvar Istar. Each child is tested for affinity with nature magic at a young age. Those who show a strong connection are selected to begin their studies among the druid orders. Children who are selected focus on what they are most talented in early on in their training. They are required to master their given focus by the age of 25 if they are to be chosen to pursue a path as a Kelvar Istar. Otherwise, they remain among the druid order, still honing their skills to protect the balance. Upon beginning their apprenticeship to become a Kelvar Istar, they are sorted into their respective elements and several prospects are assigned per Grand Druid. They spend the next 25 years, until they reach adulthood, in a rigorous training regime. The Lasa’ Dolen were an elite group of guardians. Potential candidates would be selected upon graduating from Academime Ecet (the martial school) and Rodyn(the spellcasting school). From Arcane to the sword, the Lasa’Dolen would train the future guardians of the druid and prepare them for the binding ritual between the two.